The Mundy
by ckm1
Summary: When Lee and Clementine got sucked into a different world, they learn that fairy tales and legends DO existed. Will Lee ever find his way back to his own world? find out!
1. The Mirror

CHAPTER 1: the shed

"Clementine, are you okay?" Lee looked towards Clementine, who was standing next to him. They have been running from walkers for about two hours now and finally found a shed to stay in for a while. They got separated from there group and were now on there own. None of the walkers noticed them so they were safe for now. "Yes, just tired." Clementine panted." well yeah. We ran for a long time. Were lucky to even find this place." Lee said. Clementine nodded. Lee looked around. It kind of seemed more like a house, lee felt comfortable. There was a couch, and a chair. And there was a lot of books laying around. Lee then took out his hammer, then turned his head to Clementine. "Stay here I'm going to see if there are any walkers in here." He said. She nodded and stood next to the door and waited. There were three doors. He went to the first one and opened it. Lee jumped back when a broom fell out. Clementine gasped, lee looked at the broom and sighed with relief. Then he went to pick it up and put it back into the closet. "That was scary." Clementine said her voice trembled a bit. Lee closed the door and said. "That was kinda scary, let's just be thankful that it was a broom." Clementine went and sat on the chair and picked up one of the books. Lee decided to continue his search then went to the second door and opened it. It was a small bathroom with a toilet and a sink. There was also a bathtub, there was a window above the toilet. He went in and opened the mirror. There were pain killers, a brush, and a shaver that had all kinds of rust on it, he remembered to never use a rusted shaver because you can get a flesh eating disease from it. Lee took the pain killers and closed the door at least he found something useful. He went out and closed the door behind him. Then he went to the third door. He opened it only to find a empty room. Lee walked into the dark room and immediately felt nervous. There was no windows or any form of light in the room. But as lee walked towards the end he noticed the there was a big mirror. Lee walked up to the mirror and was about to touch it until he heard Clementine scream. He ran as fast as he could and went to the main room. "Clementine?!" Lee yelled and looked at her. She turned around and trembling standing in a corner. "I..i saw a-a rat." She stutters. Lee sighed again and put his hand over his chest. His heart was beating fast but was slowly coming down. Lee walked up to her. "Its all clear... there's no walkers here." Clementine shivered. "But there are rats..." lee chuckled and sat down on the couch closing his eyes, he was so exhausted. "A lot of the books are fairy tales." He opened his eyes to see Clementine standing in front of him. He sat up and looked around at all the books laying on the floor. There was sleeping beauty, red riding hood, wizard of oz, and way more. "Wow your right. There all fairy tales." Lee stated. why would someone need all these stories? Clementine picked up on, it was titled Cinderella. "Can you read this one to me?" She said handing it to lee. "Sure sweet pea..." he answered. Clementine jumped with glee and sat next to lee ready to hear the story of Cinderella. "Once upon a time in a kingdom far away lived a young beautiful girl with two ugly step sisters and a evil step mother..." and lee read all night to Clementine until they both fell asleep.  
>Lee woke up to find that Clementine was gone, he got up slowly and rubbed his eyes. She probably went to use the restroom, he thought. He went to the bathroom door and knocked. "Clementine?" There wasn't an answer, oh no...he thought. He then opened it to see the bathroom was empty. "Clementine?!" He yelled, now he was getting scared, she just vanished. Lee ran to the closet door and opened it. The broom fell out again but lee didn't pick it up this time. He ran to the third door. He opened it and found Clementine all the way at the end of the hall walking to the mirror. Lee called out to her but she paid no attention to his voice. She was like a zombie, not like a walker but more like someone was controlling her mind. Soon enough lee felt a strange energy from the mirror, like it was pulling him. Then it started to glow a light green. "Clementine!" Lee yelled with fear. He didn't know what the hell was going on, but he did know that it was something bad. Clementine seemed to snap out of her daze and turned her head. "Lee?" She said. But with split second she was sucked into the mirror "NOOOOOO!" Lee screamed with one hand reaching out. He ran as fast as he could hoping to find her and he got sucked in too.<p> 


	2. The Intro

"Bigby, you need to take care of yourself." Snow said as she was cleaning Bigby's wounds. they were in the Woodland Luxury Apartments in The Business Office, and Bigby was still trying to find whoever killed faith and lily. "it would be better if you just rest a little." snow continued. bigby look up with anger. "rest? how can i rest when fables have been murdered. i have to find out what happened." snow was startled by Bigby's loud voice but then continued to his wound."i'm not saying give up, i'm just saying-" before Snow could continue she was interrupted by the small green flying monkey named Bufkin. "Mr. Wolf! Ms. Snow! theirs something happening to the mirror!" Bufkin said then flew back to the mirror. Snow and Bigby then also ran to the mirror. there were weird noises coming out of it. "What happened?" Snow asked Bufkin. "i'm not sure, i found it like this." Bufkin answered. there was a weird silence then WHOOSH! out of nowhere two bodies came flying out of the mirror. snow and bigby jumped back and saw the bodies lying there. everyone was shocked. eventually the mirrors face came back. "uggghh... i don't feel so good." it said. it had this upset look on its face. Snow and Bigby were still speechless. it was Bufkin who broke the awkward silence. "well, that's something new..."

Lee opened his eyes and felt a sudden sharp pain in his back. he sat up rubbing his back and looking around, clementine soon also woke up and rubbed her head. Lee looked up to two figures standing next to them. "um... hello?" the women greeted. Lee just looked at her, "...hi..." he responded back. Lee then got up and then helped clementine up. "where are we?" Clementine asked as her legs wobbled. Snow looked at Bigby raising a brow, Bigby shrugged. "um, your in fable town." Lee couldn't help but notice something was off, something was different. he couldn't tell what though. Lee then turned his head to see a green monkey with wings. "HOLY SHIT!" Lee Yelled and jumped back. Bufkin was obviously offended, "well, that was rude." he said. "it talks!" clementine said with a smile, she wasn't scared of him for a strange reason. "what the hell is that!?" Lee said in shock. Snow walked up to Lee "that's Bufkin." she said. "what the hell is a Bufkin?" Lee asked. "me." Bufkin answered. Lee felt dizzy and couldn't help but get light headed. "who are you?" snow asked. Lee looked up at her, she looked as if Lee was the threat. "I'm Lee,...Lee Everett." he said with a heavy breath. "and this is clementine." Clementine stood behind lee a bit scared. Snow had so many questions, and so did lee. "well, were are you two from?' bigby finally spoke. his voice startled Lee and Clementine. "were from Macon. we were with a group. we got separated by walkers." Lee tried to explain. Bigby raised a brow, and so did snow. "what are walkers?" Bigby asked. Lee couldn't believe what he heard, well maybe they just didn't call them walkers. "y'know, the dead people who eat the living." lee said. bigby shook his head still confused on what they he talking about. "we don't have people eating other people here." Snow said. "well if you look hard enough.." Bufkin added, but shut up as soon as Snow gave a irritated look at him. "what?" Lee was shocked even more now. no walkers? where were they? then the mirror spoke. "there not from this dimension." the voice scared Lee. "you guys got some weird shit." Lee said getting annoyed by all the weird talking things. "dimension?" Snow asked. "there are different dimensions, of which you don't know. there the dead infect the living, making the dead grow." lee nodded. "that's one way to put it." he said. "the dead grow?" Snow repeated. this was even more confusing. "i will show you. but what lays ahead, you will see them who who have bled." and with what the mirror said a moving image appeared. it showed walkers feasting on a dead corpse. the corpse showed Lilly. the girl who killed Carly. "aw no..." lee whispered in sadness, clementine stared in horror and quickly away. Snow turned her head looking at the sight of the dead women being torn to pieces. Bigby just stared, he noticed Lee expression, it was full of sadness. soon Snow looked to see as well. "did you know her?" she asked. Lee nodded, and put his hand on clementines shoulders to comfort her. "her name was Lilly." he said. Bigby couldn't help but flinch at the sound of that name. Lilly was one of the victims that was killed. the mirror then lost the image and went back to the glowing green face. "well, we didn't introduce ourselves, i"m Snow White." snow said. "this is bigby, and you already know Bufkin." lee nodded to bigby who which returned a nod as well.


End file.
